peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-27 ;Comments *The fourth of five shows featuring the 1979 Festive Fifty. *Mostly incomplete; however, most of the Festive Fifty songs are included on compilation tapes (see 1979 Festive Fifty). A composite recording is also available. Sessions *Repeats of the year's best sessions, including: :*Buzzcocks (originally transmitted 28 May 1979Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions (BBC Books, 2007) ISBN 978-1-8460-7282-6, p. 264) :*Magazine (originally transmitted 14 May 1979Garner (2007) p. 305) :*Merton Parkas (originally transmitted 20 August 1979Garner (2007) p. 309) :*Selecter (originally transmitted 22 October 1979Garner (2007) p. 328) :*Siouxsie and the Banshees (originally transmitted 16 April 1979Garner (2007) p. 329) :*UK Subs (originally transmitted 28 June 1979Garner (2007) p. 342) Tracklisting *UK Subs: 'Lady Esquire (Peel Session)' *Siouxsie and the Banshees: 'Poppy Day (Peel Session)' *UK Subs: 'Killer (Peel Session)' *UK Subs: 'IOD (Peel Session)' *UK Subs: 'Crash Course (Peel Session)' *Siouxsie and the Banshees: 'Placebo Effect (Peel Session)' *Buzzcocks: 'I Don't Know What To Do With My Life (Peel Session)' *Siouxsie and the Banshees: 'Regal Zone (Peel Session)' *UK Subs: 'Emotional Blackmail (Peel Session)' Note: this is probably not the order in which tracks were broadcast. 1979 Festive Fifty Only Ones: 'Another Girl, Another Planet (LP-The Only Ones)' (CBS) Jam: The Eton Rifles (7 Inch)' (Polydor) Stiff Little Fingers: 'Wasted Life (Suspect Device 7 Inch B-side)' (Rough Trade / Rigid Digits) :JP: "Wasn't sure which version of it you were voting for but I chose that one myself, the Rigid Digits one ... and incidentally, I shall have a Finnish version of that for you sometime next week, which I think you might find quite intriguing." (see 03 January 1980 and Late December 1979) Magazine: 'Shot by Both Sides (7 Inch)' (Virgin) Sex Pistols: 'Pretty Vacant (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols)' (Virgin) Stiff Little Fingers: 'Johnny Was (LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) :JP: "Now this next movement, as it were, supports a theory of mine that I've held for some time." Sex Pistols: 'Holidays in the Sun (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols)' (Virgin) :JP: "My theory is, you see, that say in about five year's time, people will regard that as having been the best of the first four Pistols singles and the fact that it's gone from #18 to #14 indicates that I may be actually right or partially right anyway in this belief ... And don't forget that "Pretty Vacant" went down from #16, er, from #6 to #16, this goes down from #3 to #13." Sex Pistols: 'God Save The Queen (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks, Here's The Sex Pistols)' (Virgin) The Undertones: 'Get Over You (7 Inch)' (Sire) The Ruts: 'In a Rut (7 Inch)' (People Unite) Track 20 appears on file (a); tracks 19-16 and 14-11 appear on file (b); all appear on file ©. File ;Name *a) 1979_Festive_Fifty_Part_1.mp3 *b) 1979_Festive_Fifty_Part_2.mp3 *c) JP19791227.mp3 ;Length *a) 55:34 - 58:49 *b) 31:19 *c) 1:02:56 ;Other *a) Runs slowly *b) Runs slowly *c) Made from a composite of files (a), (b) and additional off-air recordings, all speed-corrected; 192k stereo mp3. Lots of hiss! ;Available *a) Peel Newsgroup *b) Peel Newsgroup *c) Mediafire Notes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty